Die Wahrheit über das in Ordnung sein
by Sabrina Gibbs
Summary: Nach einer Tragödie kommen während des Okklumentikunterrichts die Misshandlungen der Dursleys aus Harrys Kindheit ans Tageslicht, und zwar der unwahrscheinlichsten Person überhaupt. Misshandlungen, allerdings realistisch und nicht übertrieben. Teilweiser Bewusstseinsstrom. Snape als Mentor. Oneshot. Autorisierte Übersetzung von "The Truth About Being Fine" von HollywoodGirl745


Diese wunderbare Geschichte ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von „The Truth About Being Fine" von HollywoodGirl745 Die Geschichte kann im englischen Original hier gelesen werden:  s/7298234/1/The-Truth-About-Being-Fine

Mir gehören also weder die Figuren noch die Geschichte. Nur die Übersetzung ist von mir.

Ich kannte sie nicht. Das kleine Slytherin Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr. Die, die niemals mehr von den Weihnachtsferien zurückkommt. Dumbledore hat die überraschenden Neuigkeiten der Schule beim Abendessen am ersten Tag nach den Ferien verkündet – es war ihre Familie. Er sprach darüber, wie schlau die kleine Hallie war und über Kindesmisshandlung und über all diese Dinge, über die nie jemand spricht.

Ich war ein Fünftklässler, sechzehn Jahre alt und ich dachte mir bis jetzt nie etwas dabei. Ich machte mir nie Gedanken, etwa über das Vorenthalten von Essen oder die Tage in Schrank oder die endlosen Stunden in der glühend heißen Sonne oder die schnellen Schläge und Ohrfeigen und an ein paar speziellen Anlässen, der Gürtel. Ich habe nie zweimal darüber nachgedacht. Kindesmisshandlung? Aber manche Kinder verdienen es, wie ich, weil ich nicht normal bin. Ich färbte das Haar meines Lehrers und ließ mein Haar nachwachsen, nachdem Tante Petunia es geschnitten hatte und stellte eine Last für ihre perfekte, normale Familie dar.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich hatte gefragt, ob ich während des Sommers bei Ron bleiben durfte. Eigentlich hatte ich gebettelt. Gefleht. Ich fürchtete das nagende Gefühl in meinem Magen und das Gefühl von Vernons Ehering an meiner Wange. Aber weil ich nicht normal war, hatte mir nie jemand zugehört. Oder zumindest glaubte ich das. Ich glaubte es wirklich. Also ging ich nach Hause, zu den Blasen bildenden Sonnenbränden, dem fliegenden Speichel und entwürdigenden Worten, wieder und wieder.

Aber dann passierte das mit Hallie. Und plötzlich sorgte sich jeder. Die Professoren sagten uns, dass wir mit allem und jedem zu ihnen kommen konnten, und damit meinten sie jemandes Fäuste oder vielleicht auch dessen schwarzen Ledergürtel. Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht damit meinten. Das taten sie niemals. Keiner tut es jemals. Ich bin in der Welt meines Onkels und meiner Tante nicht normal und ich der Zauberwelt bin ich das auch nicht. Meine Blitznarbe ist die Schwelle zwischen mir und allen anderen, außer vielleicht Voldemort. Und er ist definitiv nicht normal.

Ich sagte gar nichts. Zu Niemandem. Auch als ich hörte, dass manche Kinder zusammenbrachen. Sie erzählten Geschichten über Geschehnisse hinter verschlossenen Türen. Aber ich tat es nicht, weil ich anders war und keine Hilfe verdiente und ich war sogar ein wenig stolz auf mich, weil ich ein so guter Geheimnisträger war.

Das stoppte aber nicht meine Gedanken. Während meine Lippen nicht reden wollten, mein Geist wollte es. Ich dachte in der Schule nie wirklich über die Dursleys nach, nur während der Zeit, in der ich meine blauen Flecken und Striemen pflegte. Ich vergaß sie gerne. Aber durch den Tod von Hallie und die folgenden Ereignisse ließen sie mir keine Ruhe. Erinnerungen des tagelangen Eingeschlossenseins und Beschenkt werden mit einem blauen Auge am Weihnachtsabend (Dudley behauptete, dass ich eines von seinen Geschenken aufmachen wollte) verfolgten mich Tag und Nacht. Ein paar Tage nach all dem realisierte ich, dass ich ein bevorstehendes Problem hatte: Okklumentik.

Snape, der grausamste Professor dachte, dass es Spaß machte, in meine Gedanken jeden Mittwoch unter dem Deckmantel von Okklumentikstunden einzudringen. Ich war mit den Bergen von ZAG Hausaufgaben zu sehr beschäftigt, als dass ich mich an sie erinnerte, und um zu realisieren, was Hallie mit mir gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte meine vertraulichsten, heiligsten, am besten versteckten Gedanken ganz nach vorn in mein Gedächtnis geholt, wie ein offenes Buch. Snape dachte, dass ich in Okklumentik erbärmlich war, aber du kannst drauf wetten, dass er nicht gesehen hat, wie Onkel Vernon mich gewaltsam in meinen Schrank wirft oder das eine Mal, dass er mich den Gürtel holen ließ, mit dem er mich geschlagen hat (dieses Mal war ich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten).

Aber jetzt waren diese Gedanken meiner miesen Kindheit alles, was mein Geist beachten wollte. Und ich hatte in dieser Nacht Okklumentik und ich war besorgt, aber ich wusste, dass ich gehen musste oder Snape würde einfach kommen und mich umbringen oder mich aus meinem Bett herausholen. Oder noch wahrscheinlicher würde er sicher gehen, dass ich in meinem ZAG in Zaubertränke durchfiel, so dass ich kein Auror werden konnte. Das Einzige was ich machen konnte, war, meine Gedanken zu verschließen. Ich verschloss sie in der Bibliothek. Snape hat mir nichts beigebracht, aber die Bibliothek hat es. Ich baute diesen Gedanken einen kleinen Platz, um sie dort in einem Winkel meines Geistes zu verstecken. Ein Platz, der bemerkenswerterweise meinem Schrank unter der Treppe ähnelte.

Mit schwitzenden Handflächen und einem pochenden Herzen ging ich in dieser Nacht in die Kerker, klopfte an die Klassenzimmertür und war von einer ernsten, unwillkommenden Stimme eingeladen.

„Herein, Potter."

Ich kletterte hinein, setze mich ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er überraschte mich, als er ohne Vorwarnung „Legilimens!" rief. Üblicherweise nahm er sich ein paar Minuten, um meine Intelligenz zu beleidigen oder meine Eltern herabzusetzen. Meine Gedanken schwirrten in einer solchen verletzenden Weise vorbei. Du wirst nie erfahren, wie sich Legilimentik wirklich anfühlt, wie es in deine Seele dringt, bis es dir passiert. Ich fühlte es wie durch einen Wirbel.

Er fand meinen provisorischen Schrank. Schnell.

Mein Kopf flammte einen kurzen Moment vor Schmerz auf, bevor die Erinnerungen sich vorüberschlängelten. Langsamer als ein Wirbel. Langsamer als bevor. Er schaute sie sich an. Dieser Trottel schaute sich tatsächlich diese Erinnerungen an, natürlich tat er das. Ich war sicher, dass er selbstzufrieden war, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, das mein „idiotischer Kopf" verzweifelt versucht hatte, zu verstecken.

Ein fünfjähriger Harry wird mit einem Pfannenwender, immer noch heiß vom anbrennenden Speck, geschlagen, immer und immer wieder.

Ein siebenjähriger Harry schreibt seinen Namen an eine der Treppen über seinem Kopf, als er auf seinem Bett, mit einem schimmernden blauen Flecken auf seiner kleinen Wange, sitzt.

Snape war immer noch da, jetzt gewaltsamer. Nicht bereit, meinen Geist zu verlassen, der so verzweifelt diesen schleimigen Trottel weg haben wollte.

Ein achtjähriger Harry kauert unter seinem gürtelschwingenden Onkel, grüne Augen mit angsterfülltem Blick und Tränen als er um Vergebung flehte. Er wollte nicht auf das Schuldach, er wollte es wirklich nicht, es war einfach so passiert! Seine Bitten taten nichts und die Gürtelschnalle zischte durch die Luft.

Ein neunjähriger Harry steht, sich an der Küchentür abstützend, „Bitte Tante Petunia, ich habe seit fast drei Tagen nichts gegessen." Die kurze Antwort, „Freaks verdienen kein Essen. Zurück zu den Blumenbeten, sofort!"

Ein zwölfjähriger Harry stolpert von der Faust seines Onkels weg, sein Auge haltend „und denk ja nicht daran, den Fernseher noch einmal anzufassen, Junge!" hallte es um ihn.

 _Verschwinden Sie_ , dachte ich, ich bettelte. _Lassen Sie mich allein. Sie haben genug gesehen. Sie haben zu viel gesehen._

Ein vierzehnjähriger Harry schaut durch die Gitter an einem schäbigen Fenster in einem kleinen Zimmer, ein Raum mit vier Schlössern an der Tür und einer Katzenklappe an der Unterseite. Eine Katzenklappe für seine mickrigen Mahlzeiten.

Ein sechzehnjähriger Harry durchquert mit gesenktem Kopf Gleis 9 ¾, geht schnell zu einer dunklen, leeren Ecke, wo er sich mit einem Zauber belegt, der seine Abschiedsgeschenke versteckt – ein blaues Auge und eine gefleckte Wange.

Endlich zieht sich Snape aus meinem Geist zurück. Der Professor starrte mich an, Schock und Angst waren in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Seine Hände zitterten und ballten sich zu einer Faust. Verängstigt studierte ich den dreckigen Klassenzimmerboden.

„Potter."

Ich starrte weiter.

„Potter. Sieh mich an. Jetzt."

Ich schaute ihn an, beschämt. Er kannte mein Geheimnis. _Niemand_ kannte mein Geheimnis. Und jetzt wusste es die schlimmstmögliche Person überhaupt, die es wissen konnte, der Mann, der mich aus den Tiefen aus seiner kleinen Seele zu hassen schien.

„Was war das?", fragte er, seine Stimme zitterte fast, aber nicht wirklich, weil die Stimme von der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern nicht zitterte. Sie tut es einfach nicht.

Ich kämpfte darum, um etwas zu sagen, was konnte ich sagen? Also sagte ich das erste, was mir einfiel – „Nichts. Es war gar nichts."

„Das war nicht gar nichts." Er klang jetzt wütend.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Ich hatte nichts zu sagen, außer vielleicht „fick dich".

„Lüg mich nicht an, Potter. Willst du so enden, wie meine kleine Slytherin? Willst du unter der Erde liegen, Potter? Willst du?" Er war fordernd und wütend. Auf mich? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich dachte aber schon, meinem Schweigen und meiner „Dummheit" zu urteilen.

 _Seine kleine Slytherin?_ Ich war schockiert – er hatte sich um Hallie gesorgt? Natürlich, er kannte sie, während ich es nicht tat. Ich überlegte, der Trottel des Kerkers, ein Herz? Ein sorgendes, schlagendes Herz? Und dann realisierte ich es, er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Verantwortlich für den Tod des kleinen Mädchens. Sie war in der Schule seine Verantwortung und jetzt würde sie nie wieder zur Schule gehen.

„Die Dursleys werden mich nicht umbringen. Ich bin in Ordnung, Sir."

Dieses Mal starrte er mich an. Starrte. Und starrte noch mehr.

„Sag mir, Potter, bist du wirklich so _dumm_? Du bist nicht in Ordnung. Überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. Und du bist anscheinend geschickter in Okklumentik, als ich bisher angenommen hatte."

Ich schaute ihn an, dann schnell wieder weg. Es war fast ein Kompliment, das von Snape zu hören. Aber er war nur freundlich, weil er es wusste. Und das wusste ich.

„Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Potter, dein Onkel schlägt dich, regelmäßig, so scheint es. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du als kleines Kind in einem Schrank gewohnt hast und sehr vertraut sowohl mit der Gürtelschnalle vom Gürtel deines Onkels als auch dem Gefühl von Hunger warst. Du bist nicht in Ordnung und du warst es auch noch nie."

Dieses Mal war ich wütend. Wütend, dass er dachte, dass mit mir etwas nicht richtig war. Ich war in Ordnung. Gar nichts war falsch und ich _verdiente_ was sie mit mir gemacht hatte. Ich war nicht wie Hallie und die anderen Kinder, ich würde es nie sein. Ich war anders und er musste es wissen!

„Ich bin IN ORDNUNG! Ich kann damit umgehen! Sie brauchen sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, weil ich nicht sterben werde. Weil ich _nie_ sterbe, weil ich ein _Freak_ bin!" schrie ich ihm an, ich tat es wirklich, ich war wütend. So wütend und ängstlich und in die Ecke gedrängt und beschämt und wütend.

Sein Gesicht wurde ein bisschen weicher, ich denke aus Fassungslosigkeit. Und ich hörte auf, auch aus lauter Fassungslosigkeit, weil ich da den Menschen ihn ihm erkannte. Meine Brust hob sich, meine Augen brannten, mein Herz klopfte und alles fühlte sich so lebendig an und ich sah es. Ich sah, dass er real und menschlich war, atmete und wegen dem Mädchen litt. Und er sorgte sich genug um mich, dass er auf mich wütend war, dass ich nichts gesagt und gedacht hatte, alles wäre in Ordnung.

„Harry…"

Meine Herzschläge waren plötzlich das einzige, was ich hören könnte, als es meinen Körper ausfüllte. Harry? Hatte er mich gerade Harry genannt? Ich wusste, dass der Schock mir ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Du bist kein Freak. Nannten dich die Dursleys immer so?"

Ich antwortete nicht, wenigstens nicht für eine Minute. Ich ließ die Antwort in mir aufsteigen, bis ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er sorgte sich, wenigstens in diesem Moment sorgte sich mein meistgehasster Professor und ich musste es ihm sagen. Selbst wenn er sich nie mehr sonst um mich sorgt, es war irgendjemand und es war irgendwann und ich klammerte mich daran fest.

Letztendlich antwortete ich mit einem gigantischen Ausatmen der Gefühle „sie hassten Magie".

Er blickte mich an, ich konnte beinahe meine Gedanken sehen, die nun auch zu ihm gehörten und in seinem Geist hinter seinen obsidianfarbenen Augen wirbelten.

„Also hassten sie dich?"

Ich schaute weg von ihm. Seine menschliche Seite war neu und erschreckend und seltsam und neu. Oh Hallie, was hast du der Kerkerfledermaus angetan?

„Ja, das haben sie."

Er nickte, seine Haltung ein bisschen zurückerlangend, wieder etwas mehr der originale Snape werdend. Sein Lehrermodus schaltete sich an, das konnte ich sehen. Seine Stimme war immer noch sanft, aber weniger angeschlagen.

„Schlug er dich viel?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich schätze schon."

„Der Schrank unter der Treppe, hast du wirklich darin geschlafen?"

„Zehn Jahre."

Er schien unter dem Gewicht dieser Belastung zusammenzusacken, währenddessen ich fühlte, wie sich meine Schultern strafften. Ausnahmsweise einmal war ich nicht alleine damit, auch wenn es nur eine Stunde war.

„Und das Essen?"

Ich ließ einen kleinen, sarkastischen Lacher los „welches Essen?"

Er hob seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und senkte seinen Kopf. Ich war erschrocken über den Ausdruck der Gefühle von einem solchen stoischen Mann. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen unbehaglich, als ich ihm zusah, wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er murmelte etwas wie „es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich enttäuschte, du warst meine beste Freundin…"

Ich beachtete es nicht weiter, weil ich ihn nicht fragen wollte, worüber er sprach. Er mag vielleicht realer sein als jemals zu vor, aber das war immer noch Snape, zu dem ich sprach.

Zurückhaltend fragte ich „Professor Snape?"

Er hob seinen Kopf, eine Note von Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Ich war aufrichtig überrascht, dass er so real war, so aufgebracht.

„Du wist nicht dorthin zurückgehen."

Ich setzte mich gerade hin, Überraschung war ein unzureichendes Wort für mein Gefühl. Ich fühlte einen Keim von Hoffnung in meiner Brust anschwellen, bevor ich ihn unterdrückte. Ich durfte mir keine Hoffnungen machen, nicht wie bei Sirius im dritten Jahr. Die Fäuste schlugen härter und der Hunger kam schneller in diesem Jahr, weil ich dachte, ich war sicher, dass ich wegkommen würde. Aber ich tat es nicht, ich würde es niemals und das machte alles so vie größer und härter und schmerzlicher.

„Was?" antwortete ich, „ich muss. Dumbledore lässt mich nirgends anders hingehen. Ich habe gefragt. Jedes Jahr."

„Du hast Dumbledore von den Misshandlungen erzählt?"

Ich zuckte bei dem Wort „Misshandlungen" zusammen „naja, nein, nicht wirklich. Aber er weiß, dass ich es hasse, dort zu sein. Er hat nie gefragt, warum."

Snape schüttelte wegen Dumbledores Unzulänglichkeiten den Kopf. Seine Fäuste ballten sich wieder, als er seine Augen schloss.

„Mir ist es egal, ob du die Sommerferien mit mir verbringst, falls er andere Orte für unzureichend ansieht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zurück in dieses, aus Mangel an angemessenen Wörtern, Höllenloch, gehst.

Ich grinste bei Snapes Gefluche und wegen des Angebots, das er ausgebreitet hat. Mit Snape leben? Ich hatte daran nicht im Entferntesten gedacht. Aber heute hatte er mir gezeigt, dass er echt sein konnte und kein total unhöflicher, erniedrigender Trottel. Der Gedanke, niemals mehr mit den Dursleys leben zu müssen, war zu gut um wahr zu sein und ich entschied, dass ich die Kerker verlassen musste und zurück zu Vertrautem gehen musste. Zu meinen Freunden, zurück zu all den Menschen, die nicht wussten, wie vertraut ich mit Hunger wirklich war, bevor das alles zu viel wurde. Für uns beide.

„Wow, äh, danke, Sir. Ich würde sehr gerne nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkehren. Ich meine, das würde großartig sein, wirklich." Es war eine ungeschickte Antwort, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und wollte loskommen. „Ich muss aber wirklich wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück, es wird spät…"

Für einen Moment schien es, als ob Snape mich zurückhalten wollte, um mit mir zu diskutieren, wie es im Schrank wirklich war und wie viel Vernon mich tatsächlich schlug. Dann schien er mit sich zu ringen, eigentlich sogar sehr, als er einen Schritt auf mich zuging.

„Du solltest zurückgehen. Wir bleiben in Verbindung."

Ich nickte. Sein Arm zuckte komisch und er rang ein bisschen mehr mit sich selbst, bevor er das Undenkbare tat.

Er umarmte mich.

Die Anzahl an Umarmungen von einem Erwachsenen konnte ich an einer Hand abzählen.

Aber Snape tat es, ich dachte nicht, dass er irgendjemanden umarmen würde, noch dazu mich, seinen, der ganzen Schule zufolge, am meistgehassten Schüler.

Die Umarmung war schnell und ich war zu geschockt, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Dies schien ihn aber nicht zu treffen, aber ich konnte fühlen, wie unverschämt schnell sein Herz schlug. In dieser schnellen Umarmung, von jemandem, von dem man denkt, dass er weder Umarmungen noch Gefühle zuließe, sagte etwas, was ich niemals vergaß:

„Du bist nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Aber du wirst es sein."

Und er hatte Recht.


End file.
